


Flying Without Wings

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Singing, Song Lyrics, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Allura stumbles upon Keith lifting the spirits of her people after yet another attack from Lotor by singing.





	Flying Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the song "Flying Without Wings". 
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura.

"Flying Without Wings"

Allura was strolling through the town. It was one that had just been rebuilt from Lotor's latest attack. She and the other pilots had gone to see if they could help the townspeople in any way, even lift their spirits if they could. She hadn't seen the male members of the Voltron Force leave the castle, but she trusted them enough to believe that they were somewhere in the town.

Suddenly, she caught some beautiful music and an equally beautiful voice singing. She listened carefully to the words of the song.

"_Everybody's looking for that something_  
_ One thing that makes it all complete_  
_ You find it in strange places_  
_ Places you never knew it could be_  
_ Some find it in the face of their children_  
_ Some find it in their lover's eyes_  
_ Who can deny the joy it brings_  
_ When you've found that special thing_  
_ You're flying without wings._"

The words touched her heart. It was like the singer _knew_ what everyone was going through and what they needed to hear. She made up her mind to find this person.

"_Some find it sharing every morning_  
_ Some in their solitary lives_  
_ You'll find it in the words of others_  
_ A simple line can make you laugh or cry_  
_ You'll find it in the deepest friendship_  
_ The kind you cherish all your life_  
_ And when you know how much that means_  
_ You've found that special thing_  
_ You're flying without wings._"

Allura was able to locate the person in the town square by following the music. She saw a group of people gathered in the town square, but they parted in order to let her through.

%%%

Keith knew that Allura had entered the town square and thought, 'This is it.' He locked eyes with her, and the princess knew the words were meant for her.

"_So, impossible as they may seem_  
_ You've got to fight for every dream_  
_ Cause who's to know which one you let go_  
_ Would have made you complete_  
_ Well for me, it's waking up beside you_  
_ To watch the sun rise on your face_  
_ To know that I can say I love you_  
_ In any given time or place_  
_ It's little things that only I know_  
_ Those are the things that make you mine_  
_ And it's like flying without wings_  
_ Cause you're my special thing_  
_ I'm flying without wings_  
_ And you're the place my life begins_  
_ And you'll be where it ends_  
_ I'm flying without wings_  
_ And that's the joy you bring_  
_ I'm flying without wings._"

Allura noticed some of the towns people crying. Some of the nearby women grasped her hands and exclaimed, "My lady, how wonderful it is to experience this man's song. He sings beautifully. Who is he?"

Allura smiled. "I had no idea that Keith was a wonderful singer in addition to being a pilot. He is a wonderful commander of Voltron."

A few people gasped and turned to face Keith, who was putting away his guitar. "He is the leader of Voltron?!"

"Yes, I am. However, it is getting late, and I must meet up with the rest of my team. I hope the song was to your liking." Keith picked up his case and joined Allura at her side. "Ready to go, Princess?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Allura fell in step beside Keith as she took a breath. "Keith, did you mean everything you said-sang?"

"Yes. I love you, Allura"

Allura smiled and closed the distance between them. She reached up and kissed Keith. Keith responded in kind, pressing back gently.

"I love you, too, Keith."

Fin


End file.
